This invention relates to tillers and, more particularly, to a combined handle-clutch control mechanism for such tillers.
In the past, it has been known to provide folding handles for tillers and similar power implements. The clutch control in those arrangements have generally been of the bowden wire type such that the control connection to the tiller clutch mechanism is not interrupted when the handle is folded. This presents a potentially unsafe condition in that the tiller could then be operated inadvertently, or intentionally, with the handle folded resulting in operation in a hazardous manner.
This invention is concerned with this problem and has as one of its general objects, to provide a folding handle arrangement with an associated clutch control mechanism such that, when the handle is folded, the clutch control is rendered inoperative and the clutch mechanism cannot be engaged.